Sins of the Father
by mkray120
Summary: AU. After Simba, another royal cub is born fathered by Scar. Will the forsaken young prince follow the paw prints of his father, or find his own way in the Circle of Life? And so begins the origins and story of Khali, the son of Scar. (Scar/OC, Nala/OC & OC/OC.)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary Recap:** AU Storyline. Soon after the birth of Simba, another royal cub was born fathered by Scar named Khali. Will he follow the pawprints of his father, or find a way to alter his destiny under Scar's reign? And how will he effect the other TLK characters? This is another lion's journey to find his place in the Circle of Life.

 **Introduction:** Hello! This is my first fan fiction piece, so I apologize if the formatting is awkward - I will try my best to get things adjusted properly for the best viewing. All feedback is greatly appreciated! Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights to Disney and the Lion King franchise!

 **Chapter Note:** This is a revised chapter, though remains almost the same as the original.

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter One**

On a clear blue-skied morning, the sun shined down warmly over the great African savanna as a joyous celebration came together in the Pridelands.

King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi looked on proudly as their newborn cub Prince Simba was presented to the animals of their kingdom in a traditional ceremony led by their trusted adviser, Rafiki. Almost all the subjects of the Pridelands were present for the jubilant occasion, but there was one exception.

Repulsed at the idea he would no longer be the first in line for the throne, the king's younger brother Scar ignored the celebrations and kept to himself in the shadows.

Likewise, Scar had always been in the shadow of Mufasa since the brothers had been cubs themselves. Today was merely affirmation that he was destined to remain so for the rest of his days.

 _'All thanks to that precious little hairball.'_ _,_ Scar seethed bitterly.

Though the younger lion had long since harbored a jealousy towards his brother for the royal throne, the last few weeks had left a new, malicious feeling burgeoning in his mind.

After a heated confrontation erupted with Mufasa over his intentional absence at Simba's presentation, Scar turned his back on his brother and walked away from Priderock. The king watched on concerned, his face etched with discontent for their increasingly strained relationship.

Scar found himself wandering further into the broad grasslands away from Priderock, heading towards the dark rise along the northern border of the kingdom's territory.

He was the only lion of the pride who ever ventured in this direction, where the banished hyenas had been living in the bordering Outlands region for many years now. But it was not Scar's intention to visit his old acquaintances across the territory line this evening.

Instead, he hoped to find a temporary diversion to distract him from the day's dramatic events.

As the afternoon passed, the immense skies of the savanna slowly transformed from indigo into a beautiful medley of violet twinged with burnt orange.

Though dusk had began settling in, Scar did not have any desire to head back to Priderock just yet.

The lion slowly came to a stop when he came across a large formation of rocks below an acacia tree, surrounded by dense shrubbery. He circled around his new resting ground once before climbing on top of the rocks, then quietly settled into the shadows of tree branches.

Though the long walk should have helped alleviate his frustrations, Scar still felt agitated. The brooding lion began to ponder the same resentful thoughts he had earlier that day.

 _'Why did I have to be the one second born, destined to live under the rule of that useless, brutish brother of mine? So pompous and self-serving! And now he has himself a healthy male heir, how absolutely splendid...',_ Scar mused sarcastically.

Born into a prosperous pride in the fertile grasslands of the Serengeti, it was believed young Simba was surely destined to grow up safe and sound under the loving protection of his watchful father.

Likely, the new prince would only assume the throne many years in the future after Mufasa's eventual passing – and the pride's lineage would continue in Simba's bloodline.

 _'Unless of course, some sort of accident were to occur...but that would be just dreadful, wouldn't it?'_ , Scar thought darkly to himself, a sinister smile slowly creeping upon his face.

As Scar gazed across his surroundings from his shadowy dwelling, he noticed an usual sight several yards away that immediately caught his attention.

A lioness.

She was alone. Her coat was a pale color and she had a sleek, toned build. Scar could recognize even from a distance that she was not a member of his own pride, but rather a rogue. The lioness was carefully stalking a young zebra that had somehow separated from it's herd.

Scar kept quiet and observed the scene in front of him intently. His attention was completely captivated, now distracted from the dark thoughts that had been swirling in his mind just moments earlier.

* * *

Nzuri kept a low stance in the tall grass as she observed her prey from a safe distance.

She was a beautiful lioness. With pale fur and large azure-colored eyes, she was still rather young and not far past her adolescence years. Despite her youth, she was tactful huntress.

And now she was ready to utilize her skills.

Nzuri set forth in a sprint and pounced quickly on the small zebra, her jaws gripped around it's neck as she brought the animal down to the ground swiftly. She kept her position locked in a strong choke-hold as her prey continued to struggle in her grasp.

She had not had a kill for several days now, and this game of prey-predator was exhausting the last of her energy.

Earlier that day, Nzuri had narrowly escaped a clan of hyenas when she was passing through the dark lands just north of where she hunted now. She had barely been able to out run them, but as she headed south towards the grasslands the hyenas had abruptly stopped chasing her.

The nomad sensed that whomever ruled these bountiful lands she had now found herself on was not so forgiving to other predators. Yet, Nzuri had no choice but to risk her life trespassing in order feed and fend for herself.

 _'Life's not fair, is it?",_ _she_ thought sadly.

The lioness finally felt the zebra go limp in her clutches. In case any scavengers came around, she decided to find a secure place to hide the kill for the rest of the night. Surveying her surroundings, she began dragging her new meal towards the large acacia tree nearby.

But what Nzuri had not noticed this entire time was that she had a spectator, an admirer secretly studying her every action and move.

His eyes glowed an iridescent emerald hue in the dark, attentively watching the lioness as she came closer to the shadows where he was hidden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary Recap:** AU Storyline. Soon after the birth of Simba, another royal cub was born fathered by Scar named Khali. Will he follow the pawprints of his father, or find a way to alter his destiny under Scar's reign? And how will he effect the other TLK characters? This is another lion's journey to find his place in the Circle of Life.

 **Introduction:** Hello! This is my first fan fiction piece, so I apologize if the formatting is awkward - I will try my best to get things adjusted properly for the best viewing. All feedback is greatly appreciated! Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights to Disney and the Lion King franchise!

 **Chapter Note:** This is a revised chapter. It is similar to the original for the most part, but I added a bit more input for the female character as I felt the original gave only a one-sided approach.

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter Two**

Early dusk deepened into twilight, filling the Serengeti night sky with glittering stars. And this particular evening, a full moon shone luminously over the vast plains and all of it's inhabitants.

From his secret dwelling, Scar continued to watch the lone lioness unwittingly make her way closer to him. He now carefully calculated how and when to execute his next move.

Even had he been blind, the male lion could not have missed her presence.

It was her scent.

The alluring scent that only a youthful, healthy female in her prime could have – and he found it completely intoxicating.

 _'Looks like I have found myself a worthwhile distraction after all.'_ , he thought contently.

Nzuri was now only yards away from where Scar was hidden, concealed by the darkness surrounding him. With her back facing him, she dragged along the zebra carcass into the nearby shrubbery. Wanting a moment of rest before feasting on her hard-earned meal, the nomad decided to stop briefly to catch her breath.

But before Nzuri could settle into her new resting spot, she heard a chilling voice behind her.

"Now I should inform you, trespassing onto our Pridelands is a grave offense – but stealing our game is almost certainly a death sentence."

Taken aback, Nzuri turned around quickly.

She saw that a dark figure had mysteriously come forth from the shadows. The moonlight revealed a male lion gazing down on her from atop a large cluster of rocks. Still in shock, a tense moment of silence passed as she assessed the assailant in front of her.

She found him handsome in an exotic sort of way, with a jet black mane and a deep tan coat. He was perhaps a few years older than her, but still in his prime.

But the most mesmerizing feature Nzuri noticed about him was his eyes. They were a piercing shade of emerald-green, somehow simultaneously radiating a sense of iciness and warmth all at once . She also noted a small, distinguished scar running vertically across his left-eye.

The rogue lioness finally spoke, managing to keep a strong composure despite a rising sense of anxiety growing in her chest.

"I am sorry, I do not mean to cause any harm to you or your pride. I am only briefly passing through your lands, I will be gone before the sunrise if you so wish." she responded stoically, avoiding eye contact.

"Hmm, now is that so? But how can I be so sure?... ", the lion questioned her nonchalantly, raising one brow slightly.

His cool demeanor masked the immoral thoughts coursing through his mind as he studied the feminine form in front of him.

 _'Light eyes and pale fur. Beautiful, sleek, delicate...and all alone. Just what I like.'_ , Scar thought lecherously.

"You are the king of these lands?" she asked softly, now looking up and directly into his eyes. Despite the bold move, her intent was not to challenge him. Her large, soft eyes reflected a mixture of caution and curiosity.

Inadvertently reminded of his position last in line for the throne, Scar scowled with irritation. Standing on all four, he glared down at her from his stone pedestal.

"No I am not, but my elder brother is. And our _great_ King most definitely does not take kindly to trespassing rogues...", he replied in terse manner.

This statement was not true, actually.

Mufasa was usually tolerant of most rogues that occasionally passed through the Pridelands, at least to those of the fairer sex - particularly lionesses whom were young or with cubs. The king typically just let them off with a tenuous warning, much to his majordomo's dismay.

But of course, Scar did not see anything wrong in telling a white lie here or there if it helped get him what he wanted.

After all, truth was in the eye of the beholder.

He then continued, "...and as his most _faithful_ subject, I must always inform him of intruders on our territory – or eradicate any immediate threats directly myself." His eyes narrowed as he stared down the female nomad.

In a swift motion, Scar leaped down from the rocks and onto the ground. The dark prince snarled maliciously as he moved towards Nzuri, where the lioness remained standing still under the pale light of the moon.

* * *

Nzuri was frozen in fear.

Right away, her natural instinct should have been to either fight or flight depending on the size of her opponent - yet she did neither.

She unwillingly found herself stuck in place, left in a trance-like state as her body refused to move. Nzuri may have been a skilled huntress, but fighting other predators was a weakness of hers. In her many misadventures as a rogue, she could recall several painful instances to reaffirm this fact.

As panic set in, her mind raced erratically.

Nzuri figured that while her new adversary was not the largest of lions, her was still larger than her and could inflict certain damage even if she managed to escape him. And for all she knew, there could be other members of the resident pride lurking around on patrol as well - willing to step in and attack any perceived threats.

As a last resort, the lioness decided she would attempt to compromise instead. She knew that adult pride males – especially those of royal lineage – were not too fond of hunting for themselves and avoided it as often as possible.

The male lion glowered at Nzuri coldly as he approached her.

Now just a few feet away, Scar smoothly stepped to her side instead of confronting her face-to-face. In a refined stalking behavior, he slowly he began encircling the lioness.

Much like a predator sizing-up his prey, he never took his sight off of her. And instinctively, Nzuri turned halfway to face Scar and follow his movement.

"Please, I don't...I don't want any trouble. F-forgive me for hunting on your lands. Please, you can have it.", she motioned slightly towards her zebra kill hidden near the bushes.

The rogue's composure was beginning to falter, much to the advantage of the Pridelander.

Scar stopped abruptly.

 _'Hmm, maybe this will be even easier than I thought',_ he mused. His scowl disappearing, he mischievously smirked at Nzuri.

The lioness was now facing towards him, her back to the shadows looming close behind. Scar discreetly admired how the moonlight illuminated her beautiful features, enticing him even more so. He reveled in just how close she was to him now, almost within the grasp of his claws.

While rather amused at the trivial kill the female nomad had just offered him, what Scar craved from Nzuri was something quite different. She had appeared before him at just the right time and place, and he certainly was not going to let her get away now.

Perplexed at how events were unfolding, Nzuri began to wonder, _"If he wanted to attack me or chase me off, he already could have...but he hasn't. What kind of games is he playing?'_

He finally spoke, his voice suave and confident.

"Ah, quite the attractive bargain I must say, but I think perhaps dinner can wait – no?"

Scar began to move closer to her, the little distance that had remained between them now disappearing. Nzuri had not been so close to another lion in quite sometime, she felt both intimidated yet intrigued by his presence.

"Now a refined lion such as myself prefers to enjoy a nice evening of... entertainment before a meal. And if I may say so myself, it appears you could perhaps benefit from some company as well tonight...", Scar suggested smoothly.

The pair of lions now stood right in front each other.

Nzuri remained silent, frowning slightly with uncertainty as she took one step back.

"Oh, it must be so _awfully_ lonely being a rogue lioness and all. No playful cubs to dote on...no pride-sisters to hunt with...and no king around to protect you. ", the prince ruefully remarked with a sympathetic look.

Her heart skipped a beat.

It was true, his assumptions of how Nzuri felt were so painfully accurate that it almost hurt.

 _'How could he know this so well...when we have only just met?'_ , she thought, beginning to feel slightly conflicted.

Scar then gently reached towards her chin and tilted her jaw up with his paw, lifting her gaze to meet his own. He took a moment to study her face, his glowing emerald orbs searing deep into her azure eyes.

He proceeded to speak, his tone now softened.

"Certainly you must be so tired, so weary of living such an arduous life...is that not true, my love?"

Suddenly, something clicked in her mind.

Nzuri quickly began piecing together all he was saying and doing. Feeling overwhelmed, she averted her eyes away from the male lion's penetrating stare.

Scar slowly leaned in close to her long, elegant neck. He then whispered tauntingly, "Yet I think you and I both know what is most unfortunate of all...you have no mate."

A shiver ran down her spine.

Nzuri did not dare make any sudden body movements. She was all too aware of the strong set of jaws just inches away from her neck, easily capable of ripping into her throat in mere seconds if he so wished.

"But you needn't feel so alone much longer, of that I can assure you. So, how about we get ourselves acquainted a bit more...intimately." Scar moved back slightly, revealing a smug expression across his dark features.

While the lioness realized trying to avoid his advances would prove to be futile if not dangerous, Nzuri also knew that deep down inside she was far too broken to have a will to keep resisting.

"I go by the name Scar. And you, my dear are...?", he awaited for her response. Though his demeanor remained tranquil, inside he burned with lustful anticipation.

She was almost all his.

The rogue looked up to meet Scar's gaze.

Her once vibrant blue eyes had glazed over, now staring back at him vacantly. All she wanted now was a release, an escape the constant fatigue, hunger and sadness that plagued her – even if it was only for the night.

"Nzuri", she replied softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary Recap:** AU Storyline. Soon after the birth of Simba, another royal cub was born fathered by Scar named Khali. Will he follow the pawprints of his father, or find a way to alter his destiny under Scar's reign? And how will he effect the other TLK characters? This is another lion's journey to find his place in the Circle of Life.

 **Introduction:** Hello! This is my first fan fiction piece, so I apologize if the formatting is awkward - I will try my best to get things adjusted properly for the best viewing. All feedback is greatly appreciated! Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights to Disney and the Lion King franchise!

 **Chapter Note:** I know this story is starting out pretty slow, but I guess I just needed to get a base together for the rest of the story. Future chapters will be have more variety in dialogue and characters.

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter Three**

In the darkest hour just before dawn, Scar awoke suddenly.

Raising his head up quickly, he blinked a few times as his emerald-colored eyes adjusted to the night.

His brows furrowed slightly in realization as he glanced around. Scar had not intended to fall asleep with such ease that evening. In fact, he had not intended to stay the entire night away from Priderock either. But much to his own dismay, he uncharacteristically had let his guard down.

With a solemn expression he looked down at the svelte, feminine form sleeping next to him.

After their initial encounter, the pair of lovers had spent the rest of the night cloaked in the privacy of the old acacia tree's shadows. Nzuri's body radiated a sensual warmth against his side, which Scar found both arousing and vexing.

High above them, small rays of moonlight permeated through the gnarly tree branches and shined down softly on Nzuri, while Scar remained engulfed in darkness.

He could not help but admire the crimson-toned fang marks and claw scratches that now marred her smooth, pale-coated neck and shoulders. The wounds were only meant to be superficial, incited by fervent passion rather than violent intent. Scar felt proudly satisfied at the fleshly evidence of his work.

Even as daylight neared, the black-maned lion did not leave his place next to his new mate. Instead, he discordantly reflected on the night's events.

Scar had ensnared Nzuri into his trap with skillful ease.

He had no objection about this itself, as he was certainly content with the carnal outcome. And it was not the first time the Pridelander had come across a rogue lioness so intimately, he was quite familiar with the vulnerable traits their kind tended to have.

But Nzuri was...different.

She had completely consumed his whole being, both in mind and body.

Her enthralling presence and tantalizing beauty elicited from Scar an obsessive, inescapable lust he had never felt before. The closer the dark prince had approached the rogue, the more he sensed that - much like himself - she desperately needed solace from an intrinsic strife that profoundly troubled her. Never in the past had he been so irresistibly drawn to a prospective mate, causing the male lion to forget his surroundings and dismiss his inhibitions.

Scar knew he had to have her.

And in order to persuade Nzuri to resign from herself and surrender to him instead, Scar had deviously played with her emotions using his typical ploy of mind games and manipulation.

Just like that, he had gotten what he wanted.

Unfortunately, it appeared this was all to a fault. For Scar could not deny it, the beautiful temptress brought out of him a weak-minded, vulnerable behavior he did not recognize - and this fact disturbed him deeply.

He realized now that for the sake of his own future, he could not allow these intense feelings – or her - to control him.

Scar did not want to get caught in his own trap.

He finally stood up on all four and gazed across the grassy plains of the savanna, observing a hint of golden-orange sky begin to rise on the eastern horizon. Far in the distance Priderock slowly revealed itself from the dark, standing proud and glorious as ever.

 _'A prize that can only truly belong to the King',_ Scar reminded himself. Instead of experiencing sole jealousy or envy, he felt a fiery determination reignite inside him.

The dark-featured prince soberly looked down at his lover once more.

Nzuri continued to sleep serenely, her dark lashes fluttering ever-so slightly as she dreamed. He watched steadily as her shapely silhouette rose and fell gently with each breath.

To him, she was perfect – but almost dangerously so.

Alas, it seemed some things were not meant to be.

Scar thought it unfortunate that their paths could not cross again, but he knew it must be that way. He did not need Nzuri around to distract his focus, jeopardize his plans or cause any sort of interference with his future intentions for the kingdom.

Knowing she could wake soon, Scar decided it was time to leave. He slowly began to depart from their private dwelling, but he did not get far before he stopped and looked back at Nzuri one final time.

 _'Such a pity, is it not my dear?'_ , Scar asked her silently. After a long moment, he stoically turned around and continued to walk away.

But Scar was not heading back to Priderock - at least not yet.

When he originally set out the day before, Scar had no intentions to venture into the northern territory. Though now the Pridelander decided it may prove beneficial to pay a visit to his old acquaintances in the Outlands after all.

The lion contemplated if he should bring along a token of appreciation for the hyenas if he wanted any use out of them in the future. He knew them to be a greedy and gluttonous crowd, the same reason why they had been exiled from the Pridelands in the first place.

Remembering the zebra kill that was still hidden in the bushes, he walked past the shrubbery and grabbed a hold of the carcass with his jaws before he continued heading north.

As he crossed the territory line into the barren wastelands, the dark prince had forced his mind to focus on one thing and one thing only. He was not yet certain exactly how or when he would accomplish his goal, but Scar knew he would triumph.

He would be king.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary Recap:** AU Storyline. Soon after the birth of Simba, another royal cub was born fathered by Scar named Khali. Will he follow the pawprints of his father, or find a way to alter his destiny under Scar's reign? And how will he effect the other TLK characters? This is another lion's journey to find his place in the Circle of Life.

 **Introduction:** Hello! This is my first fan fiction piece, so I apologize if the formatting is awkward - I will try my best to get things adjusted properly for the best viewing. All feedback is greatly appreciated! Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights to Disney and the Lion King franchise!

 **Chapter Note:** I know this story is starting out pretty slow, but I guess I just kind of needed to get a base together for the rest of the story. Future chapter will be have more characters, variety and dialogue. [This chapter has been edited from the original version for spelling errors and minor discrepancies.]

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter Four**

As high noon approached the Pridelands, Nzuri gently stirred awake from her deep slumber.

Hesitantly she opened her tired eyes, then squinted with irritation. Bothersome rays of sunlight were peaking down brightly through the tree branches above, shining into her clear azure-colored orbs.

For a brief moment, the lethargic nomad felt confused - she had no idea where was she or why was she there. Realizing she had lazily slept so late into the morning, the lioness now pushed herself up and surveyed her surroundings.

All of a sudden, everything came flooding back to her.

The several days of wandering aimlessly in the desert. The hasty hyena escape from the wastelands into the grassy plains. The long-awaited but ultimately successful game hunt.

And then had come the unforeseen encounter with...

 _Scar._

Nzuri stood up abruptly. She urgently began to examine the area around her resting place, a gnawing feeling of unwanted desperation tugging at her heart.

Unfortunately, the dark-maned prince with whom she had crossed paths with the evening before was nowhere to be seen. Instantly she felt her face flush hot with ire and her body run cold in dread.

Once more, Nzuri had found herself alone.

When she had first recognized what Scar's licentious intentions were, she assumed their affair would only be a one-time occurrence. Though as their night of passion wore on, Nzuri had started to feel differently about their arrangement.

She had begun to think - as naive as it may have been – that just perhaps their tryst could result in something else, something more.

It was now apparent to Nzuri, she had been wrong.

 _'Did you really expect him to stay? Don't be so foolish!'_ , the lioness thought to herself angrily. She did not want to admit it, but the outcome of events left her feeling hurtfully disappointed.

The rogue began to pace back and forth slowly, unsure of what to do with herself next. She could not ignore the feelings of tightness around her neck and soreness in her hips, mere remnants of the fleeting liaison with her lover.

 _'Maybe he has only stepped away for now? He might still come back.'_ , Nzuri now countered inwardly. She found her own yearning for the male lion to be disconcerting, yet she was not able to let go of hope for a possible reunion.

Finally she stopped pacing about and stood still, softly letting out a sigh of resignation.

Kneeling back down to the ground, she rested her delicate chin on her pale-colored paws. Despite feeling sharp pangs of hunger re-emerge, she ignored them. Instead, the famished nomad shut her eyes tightly and brooded over the previous evening.

In a matter of moments, Scar had come into Nzuri's life and turned it completely upside down.

The young lioness had never been intimate with another lion before. Her cryptic, older suitor was not the sort of mate she had once envisioned for herself. Nor had she expected her first mating to occur in such an impromptu manner either.

Yet somehow by a twist of fate, the vulnerable rogue had gotten herself entangled into the web of coercion and seduction the depraved prince had so intricately spun especially for her.

Consequently, Nzuri was now just as infatuated with Scar as he had been with her.

The lioness had at first held air of contempt against the dark-maned lion, wary of his overtly brash demeanor. Though despite this, he had proven to be quite an attentive lover. Nzuri had found herself irresistibly enamored with the intimacy Scar had showed her, both emotionally and physically.

As they had joined together in carnality, all of her troublesome woes and unrequited wants blissfully disappeared from her mind. With well-versed ease, the male lion had aroused from her a sensuality she had never experienced before.

Scar made Nzuri finally feel... _whole_.

Nzuri opened her eyes again, attempting to get back to reality.

She now gazed across the bountiful grasslands and for the first time noticed a large rock formation in the distance. To her, it seemed to be a safe and sound shelter fit for a prosperous pride of lions.

 _'Is that where he lives?',_ the rogue pondered to herself. She thought that even if Scar was not the king, he must still enjoy a comfortably pleasant life in such a kingdom. It appeared to be a luscious haven, flourishing lively with flora and fauna.

Nzuri's peaceful rumination of prides and princes was to be cut short, though.

"Hey now - could this be the same lil' honey we ran into earlier, Banzai?", a female voice with a sassy lilt asked behind her.

The lioness swiftly stood up and turned around, automatically settling herself into a low, defensive stance.

Before her now stood three hyenas.

Indeed, they were of the same clan that had chased her out of the northern wastelands yesterday. Unfortunately for Nzuri, today they clearly had no qualms about crossing the territory line.

"Hmm. Looks like your right Shenzi, it is her!", Banzai remarked, a malicious grin spreading across his face. He moved closer to Nzuri, while the other two hyenas began circling around her.

"Get away from me!", she growled viciously as she bared her teeth.

"Aye, whoa! What's a matter sweetheart, don't you want company? I like making new friends, don't you Ed?", Banzai tauntingly asked. He gave the other male hyena a knowing smirk.

Ed said nothing but let out a maniacal laugh, drooling as he eyed Nzuri.

The lioness kept an undaunted pose as the hyenas encroached on her, not letting her eyesight off any one of them for too long. Even though she felt less fazed by the trio now compared to when she first encountered them, Nzuri recognized this match-off would likely not work in her favor. In a healthier state, she could fend off two hyenas successfully if necessary. But the nomad was already worn and weathered from her recent journey, she knew battling all three predators could prove to be lethal.

"I am a rogue, I don't belong to the resident lion pride - you can go hunt or do whatever you want around here for all I care.", Nzuri spitefully informed her adversaries.

Shenzi stopped in her tracks, and turned to face the lioness directly with an amused look on her face.

"Oh yes honey, believe me when I say we know all about that! But nah, this time we ain't here looking for any grub or nothin'...", Shenzi replied.

Stepping up closer to Nzuri, she continued.

"So that must make you wonder, what could we _really_ have come all the way out here to do – huh?" The female hyena nodded slightly towards each of her fellow goons flanked next to her.

Her sly rebuttal was intended to get a rise from the lioness – and it was working.

 _'Oh great, just what are these mangy scavengers up to?_ ', Nzuri thought. She was certainly in no mood to play any guessing games with a pack of bone-eaters.

The rogue now stood higher and leaned forward, narrowing her blue eyes in disdain at the matriarch hyena.

"Gee, I have no clue - and I sure don't care enough to keep guessing either. So, what is it you want from me?", Nzuri questioned impatiently. She preferred to get away from them unscathed, but this hyena in particular was really starting to vex her.

Shenzi looked straight at Nzuri with a big smile on her face and chuckled.

Suddenly, the female hyena lunged forward and attacked Nzuri, knocking the lioness backwards. Right away, Banzai and Ed both eagerly jumped into the rumble to join their leader.

The warring predators clashed together in a terrifying mess of sharp fangs and claws, ferociously ripping into fur and flesh. The intense commotion caused a dark cloud of dust to arise from the dirt beneath them, enclosing Nzuri and the hyenas in a brown haze.

Nzuri tried her best to keep fighting, clawing and biting away at each and every direction as she was being attacked. But the hyenas were beginning to overpower her, and she slowly started feeling her body weaken as her tenacity diminished.

The lioness knew she would not be able to carry on much longer.

" _Nmmmh!"_

In excruciating pain, Nzuri let out a loud whimper as she felt a a strong pair of jaws savagely bite down on the back of her neck. She abruptly stopped fighting back and slipped down to the ground, collapsing flat on her stomach.

Right on cue, the hyenas quickly jumped off of Nzuri all at once.

As the fighting ceased, the swirl of dust slowly began to settle down. The male hyenas backed away, leaving Shenzi to encircle around the lioness alone as she glared down at her. With satisfaction, the clan matriarch assessed the damage she and her cohorts had accomplished.

Nzuri was bruised and bloodied, but still conscious.

Just as planned, their mission was almost complete.

A few moments passed as the three attackers waited for their victim to make a move. Finally, the rogue managed to carefully raise her head up. She looked up to see Shenzi still standing near her, while the other two hyenas stood further behind.

Shenzi turned aside and spat out blood before she spoke.

'Y'know, we could finish you off right here – but that's not what we came for."

The lioness now pushed up her shoulders and torso, but still kept a submissive stance. She eyed her adversary in anticipation, her face etched with distrust and suspicion.

The hyena continued on to elaborate.

"We were sent here by orders from Scar to give you a message: Leave the Pridelands, and don't come back!", Shenzi snapped at the lioness. Behind her Banzai and Ed approached, growling menacingly in unison.

Nzuri's heart sank.

 _'Why?'_

It was the first thing she could think.

Her beautiful, wounded face transparently reflected her utter confusion and dejection.

In disbelief, Nzuri slowly lowered her eyes and looked down in defeat. She studied how her forelegs were now covered with bloody lacerations, just like the rest of her body. She did not understand - how could the lion she had experienced such an intimate bond with the night before, be the same one to command the affliction of such brutality on her?

"Oh no, baby girl don't tell me – did you _really_ think you had just found your prince charming?", the female hyena asked, cocking her head in feigned concern.

"Ha-ha like what, that _Scar_ was actually gonna come back and take you with him to the kingdom?", Banzai chimed in with a grin.

"And then you was both gonna live happily ever after?", Shenzi tacked on as she shook her head in amusement.

All three of the hyenas looked at each other and exploded with hooting laughter. So obnoxiously entertained at their opponent's misfortune, they could not resist but jumble on to the ground in a heap of cackling merriment.

Nzuri remained deathly silent.

The jilted lover felt her entire body shake with anger and embarrassment. Her heartbeat rapidly quickened and her head pounded loudly. In a coping mechanism, she dug her claws deep into the grass as she attempted to alleviate the wrath of anxiety infiltrating her mind.

She had enough.

Precariously, Nzuri somehow found the inner-strength to bring herself up to stand on all four legs. It seemed like every joint and limb in her body ached with pain.

Without saying a word, she slowly turned around and started to limp away. Like many a time before, she did not have a plan as to where she was going. All the nomad knew was that she was going to have another unbearably long day.

Behind her, she could still hear the henchmen hyenas continue in their foolish jesting.

"All that trouble for one lioness. Guess we at least got proof for Scar that we handled his dirty work - these claw marks are gonna take a week to heal!", Shenzi complained as she licked one of the new wounds.

Ed giggled loudly.

Banzai had a look of disgruntlement on his face. "Well, next time Scar has lover-boy problems, he can handle it himself! After that fight, I think I'm about to loose that zebra we had for lunch!", he whined as he rubbed his aching stomach.

Ed busted out with demented laughter.

"Shut up, Ed!"

Nzuri could not listen to their inane banter - or any mention of Scar - much longer. She need to get away as fast as possible. Despite her injuries, she forced herself to set into a sprint and head deeper into the savanna plains.

She still did not fully comprehend why things had happened this way, nor did she have time or energy left to fathom any possibilities either.

As she ran away from the Pridelands, Nzuri did not let herself look back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary Recap:** AU Storyline. Soon after the birth of Simba, another royal cub was born fathered by Scar named Khali. Will he follow the pawprints of his father, or find a way to alter his destiny under Scar's reign? And how will he effect the other TLK characters? This is another lion's journey to find his place in the Circle of Life.

 **Introduction:** Hello! This is my first fan fiction piece, so I apologize if the formatting is awkward - I will try my best to get things adjusted properly for the best viewing. All feedback is greatly appreciated! Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights to Disney and the Lion King franchise!

 **Chapter Note:** This chapter kind of fills in a gap of the movie I have always wanted to write about, kind of helps get in Scar's head a bit more.

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter Five**

As the day gradually wore on, the hot African sun bore down relentlessly over the Serengeti. High above, an expansive sapphire-colored sky sprawled as far as the eye could see without a single cloud in sight.

At the moment, the savanna appeared to be quite empty.

Most residents of the Pridelands typically chose to bear through the warmest part of the day by leisurely resting in the shade or cooling-off by the waterhole. Within a few hours, the vast plains would be teeming with game once more.

Though on this particular afternoon, there appeared an abnormal sight in middle of the savanna - a dark-maned lion was trekking alone in the tepid heat across the grasslands and heading south towards Priderock.

After spending an entire day away, Scar was at last heading home. But in his own callous mind, he was not returning as some forsaken prince or the second-tier heir.

He was returning as the future king.

Scar was now obsessively intent on accomplishing this fervent goal more so than ever, and he was willing to eliminate any perceived obstacles in the way of his dream - no matter the cost.

Earlier that day, he reluctantly chose to extinguish his fiery new romance with the beautiful, captivating lioness he had fatefully crossed paths.

Instead of simply deserting Nzuri, he enlisted the aid of his hyena brethren to malevolently exile the rogue from the Pridelands.

By ordering his henchmen to give her a shake down, it was not Scar's true intention to cause fatal damage. Instead, the deranged scheme was carried out in order to intimidate the lioness into permanently keeping away from the dark prince - and his beguiling vices – for good.

 _'It was for the best. No distractions, no problems.'_ , he tried to reassure himself.

Despite this endeavor, the male lion was still had difficultly forcing his mind off of his former lover and focusing on the other important target on his agenda.

It was now time for Scar to make amends with his brother - or rather, pretend to.

After the volatile argument with Mufasa the day before, Scar knew he could not leave things on such a bad note - it would not bode well for his own future intentions concerning the royal throne. He needed to cajole the king into believing that his younger brother was not a true threat to himself or his lineage.

Scar was certain that Mufasa would become further suspicious of him if the high level of suspenseful animosity continued to remain between them. This was especially true if the king detected any sort of threat towards his beloved son, Prince Simba.

If he did not attempt to resolve the tension soon, Scar knew the situation could result in perilous repercussions; he surely did not want to be ousted from the Pridelands himself.

As he now approached Priderock, Scar saw that the king and his majordomo had already returned from their first patrol of the day.

The duo was lounging in the shade by the entrance of a small cave, located in the west wing of the pride's royal domain. Keeping an invisibly low stance, the dark-maned lion carefully crept along the sides of the cave.

Quietly, he then began stepped up the rocky pathway to greet the pair of consorts from behind.

"Good afternoon, Mufasa."

Mufasa turned around. His younger brother had emerged from the shadows surrounding the cave, now casually walking up to him.

With an air of confidence and authority, the king stood up to properly receive his brother. As Scar had anticipated, the golden-coated lion did not look very pleased to see him.

"Scar."

A tense moment of silence passed.

The two brothers looked each other directly in the eyes, it was amber versus emerald. Though only a few feet of physical distance remained between them, their strained bond of brotherhood had never been further apart.

The rigid stand-off was short lived, though.

"Oh, and just where have you been, Scar? Carelessly gallivanting and philandering about the savanna as typical, I presume?", Zazu interrupted nosily.

Scar automatically looked down at haughty hornbill and sneered. He really had never been too fond of the bird, far too picky and prudish for his liking.

"Eh you know, just out and about - we all deserve to have a bit of recreation sometimes, do we not Zazu? Not that any of my personal excursions are any of _your_ business, that is!", Scar scathingly informed him.

" _Hmmph!_ ", Zazu simply responded, eyeing Scar with judgmental suspicion.

Mufasa sighed in exasperation at their bickering.

"But I digress, as what I have actually come here for is to hold a conversation with the king. A brotherly talk of sorts, if you will...", Scar began to explain, now turning his attention back to Mufasa.

The king frowned with suspicion before interceding.

"About what?", he asked curtly. The older lion could not suppress the aggressive edge in his voice.

"Well, I have come to say that...I am sorry for my actions – and my words – from yesterday.", Scar informed Mufasa.

The tone of his voice was even, smooth and most noticeably - void of any sarcasm. Yet, the younger brother was cautious as to not appear too eager in his apology either. That could very well jeopardize the sincerity he was trying to prove to the king.

It was all part of Scar's master plan.

Mufasa and Zazu briefly glanced towards each other with doubt at the prince's statement, then looked back to Scar. The red-maned lion raised one brow with skepticism. Despite the apprehension he felt, he was willing to hear out what his brother had to say.

Scar continued to speak.

"I suppose every royal family has it's tension - it is really almost inevitable, as you know. And the new addition to the kingdom has been quite the - how shall I put it? - _adjustment_ for me. But I admit, change can certainly take some time to accept...", Scar calmly confessed to his older sibling.

Mufasa knew he was referring to the birth of his child, the newborn heir now first-in-line for throne.

But ever so slightly, Scar's apology was beginning to feel genuine to the king. Though it had come as surprise, the other lion's words of reasoning were not completely out-of-character either. A part of Mufasa was starting believe that maybe - just maybe - his brother was telling the truth.

 _'Perhaps he truly just needed some time too cool down, to become accustomed to the new order of things...',_ Mufasa thought of his younger brother's recent behavior.

Scar finished his explanation with one last thought.

"...yet, there is no need to have such bad blood within the royal family."

Mufasa briefly reflected on his younger brother's statement of apology.

Many years ago, the two had been very close as youngsters. Unfortunately, those days had been long left in the past. Both adult lions knew they would never again share such a close bond of friendship and brotherhood they once had.

Now, they mere saw each other as members of the same pride.

While their long-stemming issues could never truly be resolved – an irrevocable tension would always remain - Mufasa desperately wanted the overwhelmingly hostility that had built between he and Scar as of late to finally subside.

And it appeared, now was the time for it to happen.

"You are right, Scar. I do appreciate that, and I know it is not an easy thing to say. I must admit also, I was rather harsh as well.", Mufasa finally replied. His deep, baritone voice sounded regally diplomatic.

Momentarily, emerald-green eyes locked with amber-colored orbs again in what Mufasa hoped was a mutual look of genuine understanding.

But neither brother was the type to overtly display their emotions; the longer they stayed around each other after their chat, the more awkward it was becoming for both of them.

It was Scar who broke the silence.

" _Ahem_. Right, well then...I suppose I'll be on my way and leave you to your...kingly duties." The dark-maned lion looked between Mufasa and Zazu once more with a nod, then gracefully dismissed himself.

The king and the majordomo remained still and watched on after him for a moment. Then with a shared look, they decided it was time to head back to the central quarters of Priderock.

While Zazu flew on ahead, once Mufasa stepped underneath the sun he hesitated to move forward.

As an after-thought, the king turned around once again. He found Scar had retreated further into the shadows, his back completely turned to him. Fortunately, the younger lion was not too far gone just yet.

"Brother-"

Scar stopped mid-stroll.

After a short pause, he looked over his shoulder back at Mufasa. From his own place in the darkness, he noted how the sunlight encompassed the king in a golden, almost noble aura.

"Despite our differences, I hope you know I do care for you – I always will."

Scar remained silent for a moment.

He had just accomplished what he originally set out to do. By reaffirming the security of his current position in the royal family, he would now be able to tenaciously put his covetous plans into place.

It was only a matter of time now.

"I know, Mufasa...I know."

And with that, the two brothers went their separate ways.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary Recap:** AU Storyline. Soon after the birth of Simba, another royal cub was born fathered by Scar named Khali. Will he follow the pawprints of his father, or find a way to alter his destiny under Scar's reign? And how will he effect the other TLK characters? This is another lion's journey to find his place in the Circle of Life.

 **Introduction:** Hello! This is my first fan fiction piece, so I apologize if the formatting is awkward - I will try my best to get things adjusted properly for the best viewing. All feedback is greatly appreciated! Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights to Disney and the Lion King franchise!

 **Chapter Note:** Please be advised, the mid-section of this chapter is intended to be a flashback scene. I originally wrote it to be included earlier on in the story, then thought it would be interesting to fit in later. But for some reason, the rest of the chapter was really tough to write!

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter Six**

Nzuri did not know how much longer she could go on.

After fleeing the Pridelands earlier that day, the rogue found herself heading west towards the golden-orange horizon ahead. But her rushed departure had now transitioned into a slow, painfully endless walk.

Unfortunately, the searing afternoon heat of the Serengeti also took it's toll, worsening her existing fatigue and injuries.

The fertile grasslands had now morphed into a new, dustier landscape as she continued traveling further. Other animals Nzuri encountered early on did not heed her much attention – to them, in her pitiful state she appeared to be a lioness nearly on the verge of death.

Then suddenly, Nzuri stopped. She let herself collapse to the ground and let out a roar of anguished frustration, but there was no answer to her call.

She was quickly succumbing to her increasing thirst and hunger, and the prognosis did not look too good.

The nomad shut her eyes tightly, then after several moments finally reopened them. But instead of looking forward in her original direction, some thing curiously made Nzuri feel drawn to discernably look to her left.

She squinted her eyes.

 _'A waterhole?'_

For a moment, Nzuri thought she saw a mirage.

In the distance, there appeared to be a dark silhouette of sparsely grouped trees and shrubbery lined against the vibrantly-hued sunset.

Blinking several times, she allowed her vision to resharpen. But the oasis - as small and meager as it may have been - was still there.

 _'Maybe there is hope after all. Or I'm just completely delirious.'_ , the lioness pondered to herself.

Nzuri did not know for certain if there was water or any prey animals located within the miniature oasis, but she desperately wanted to find out.

After a few moments, she cautiously stood up and steadied her legs. As she started to walk again, Nzuri ignored the warnings signals her injured body gave her and suddenly broke into a frantic run.

Pain ripped through her body, but she did not care. And Nzuri did not stop running until she reached her destination.

She came to a screeching halt.

Completely out of breath, she now stood in front of a small, aquamarine pond. On the opposite side end of the waterhole, was a mostly intact carcass of an adult wildebeest. And there were no other creatures nearby, only herself.

She could not believe her luck.

Immediately, the parched lioness desperately shoved her face down into the pool and drank deeply from the cool water.

Nothing had ever tasted sweeter.

Once she finally quenched her thirst, Nzuri stepped back and took a dramatic breath of relief. She knelt her aching body down leisurely alongside the edge of the pond.

Lost in thought, Nzuri looked up to the sky. A hint of sun still remained, casting a beautifully serene violet-orange shadow on the land below.

The past couple of days were a whirlwind of emotions for the rogue lioness. But she did not have anyone to confide in or seek guidance from. Unrequited questions and deprecating speculations had run through her mind all day.

And they all involved one particular dark-maned lion.

 _'Why did it have to end like that? Was it something I did or something I said? Or it must be that I'm too desperate and damaged...I just don't know.',_ she sadly thought to herself once again.

Nzuri let out a soft sigh, then gazed down carefully into the tranquil water beside her.

Under the glow of twilight, a reflection was still visible. With concern, she leaned in closer to take a look. But the lioness could not recognize the image she saw below.

It was horrifying.

Her face was severely scratched all over. Her eyes were blood-shot and bruised. And her lovely silken-fur was now matted with dirt and blood. She looked completely bewildered.

 _'He was the reason for all of this.'_

But still, Nzuri could not understand any of it.

The jilted lover hated what he had done to her and hated how he had made her feel, yet she could not bring herself to hate _him_.

She looked away from her reflection, her eyes now brimming with tears. Heartbroken, Nzuri lamented over the last conversation she had with Scar...

* * *

In the middle of the night, the two lovers rested quietly in the afterglow of their union. Just a few small inches of short-stemmed grass now separated them, allowing cool air to alleviate the heat still intensely emitting from their bodies.

"How was it that you came to be a rogue?", Scar asked suddenly.

Nzuri turned sharply and looked up at Scar, surprised by his question. The male lion soberly gazed down into her beautiful, azure-hued eyes. His dark-featured, serious face displayed a patient look of expectancy across it.

She did not know what to say.

In her many months surviving alone as a rogue, Nzuri never once told anyone her story – nor had anyone ever cared enough to ask.

As she contemplated her next words, the lioness pushed herself up and looked off to the shadowy Outlands not too far in the distance. She could still hardly fathom the surreal events of the evening leading up to this very moment.

Finally, she answered him.

"I was born to a small pride, in valley far north of here. But one dry season, a deadly illness swept across our land. Nearly all the animals perished from it. Of our pride, only my older sister Imara and I survived."

Nzuri looked down at her paws, swallowing hard as she struggled to continue.

"We left the valley behind, and for a long time it was just the two of us. I was still fairly young, but Imara...she was my teacher and my protector. And so we wandered together as nomads, moving place to place."

Scar kept his vibrant, green eyes fixated on her, not once looking away. Whenever Nzuri spoke, she entirely captured his attention.

"Until one day, we came across this pair of rogue brothers..."

As she explained further, her voice began to tremble.

"Imara and I j-just wanted to keep to ourselves...but those rogue lions, they had other things in mind for us. As we tried to f-fend them off and escape, my sister...my sister was injured very badly."

The lioness brought her head down and rested it delicately on her right-forearm, now leaning slightly towards her side.

She took a sharp breath and looked up at Scar again, her blue orbs glistening as she recalled her anguish. But his face remained neutral, deliberately void of the genuine emotion building up internally.

"And soon after that, she died...I've been on my own ever since.", she finished softly.

Nzuri closed her eyes tightly, reliving painful memories all over again.

They both remained silent.

As he looked over his new mate, Scar saw how beneath her dark lashes fresh tears had fallen onto her pale cheeks. A new feeling now stirred deep inside the male lion, but it was one he struggled to both accept or understand.

Likewise, he did not attempt to offer any words of condolence.

Instead Scar quietly moved himself closer to Nzuri, closing the small gap between their bodies. She did not make any movement as he gently draped his left limbs over her slender torso.

He could not help but notice how her petite figure fit so perfectly next to him. The dark prince was certainly not an openly affectionate sort of mate, but tonight his self-reservation had seemingly wavered – at least for the moment.

Beside him, his lover sighed deeply.

A feeling of heavy slumber was slowly overcoming the lioness, and the comforting warmth radiating from Scar's body had gently begun lulling her to sleep.

Finally, Nzuri did not feel so alone.

* * *

...then snapping out of her reminiscent daydream, she looked into the water once again.

Now utterly sickened by her reflection, the lioness scowled angrily and swiftly struck her paw down across it. The water rippled instantly, shattering the image that she found so disturbing.

 _'I wish things could be different...but you made your choice, Scar.'_

Abruptly, Nzuri looked away in frustration and blinked back her tears.

But precariously, the nomad began to look around and view her surroundings with a new sense of vindictive determination. Standing up on all four limbs, she restlessly moved on and inspected the rest of the landscape around the waterhole.

It was far from being a prime territory, that was certain.

While not a complete desert, it was quite dry and sparsely populated. But there appeared to be some small prey and equally small predators milling around at least. Luckily, she did not detect any recent tracks or scents belonging to other apex predators. She figured the wildebeest she had spied earlier had wandered here on it's own, dying from natural causes.

It was then Nzuri decided that just perhaps, she could call this new place a home – at least temporarily, until the seasons changed once again.

The lioness continued to stroll around her new territory until she came across a small, den-like rock cave. Peering inside, she found it to be completely empty of any existing resident.

Quietly settling into the den, Nzuri finally had a chance for some much deserved rest.

As she became accustomed to her new refuge, her pain and anxiety was beginning to lessen slightly. She was also thankful for the carcass she found for it would probably last her for several meals.

And for the first time in a long time, the nomad allowed herself to let her guard down just a little bit.

Yet despite this newfound sense of security, Nzuri's mind kept going back to one perturbing thought.

Scar.

The small glimmer of hope the rogue lioness once had for a future mate, family or pride to call her own had now completely vanished. Regrettably, she began to accept that it must simply be her destiny to remain alone forever.

But Nzuri would not remain by herself for long.

By chance, her fleeting tryst with Scar would result in something that would change the course of her life forever. Soon was to be borne her biggest obligation, greatest blessing and strongest love Nzuri would ever come to know.

And she would name their cub, Khali.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary Recap:** AU Storyline. Soon after the birth of Simba, another royal cub was born fathered by Scar named Khali. Will he follow the pawprints of his father, or find a way to alter his destiny under Scar's reign? And how will he effect the other TLK characters? This is another lion's journey to find his place in the Circle of Life.

 **Introduction:** Hello! This is my first fan fiction piece, so I apologize if the formatting is awkward - I will try my best to get things adjusted properly for the best viewing. All feedback is greatly appreciated! Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights to Disney and the Lion King franchise!

 ** **Chapter Note:**** **This chapter was interesting to write, kind of another "fill in the blank" scene for the movie I came up with that also ties into my AU world as well. There is a small time gap between Chapter 6 and Chapter 7. I tried to align this with "lion age" versus "human age".**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **A few months later...**

As the much awaited rainy season approached the Serengeti, the days became shorter and the nights became longer. Most young lion cubs of the savanna reluctantly retired to their dens early in the evening, returning safe and sound to the care of their mothers.

But on this evening, one curious cub was not ready for bedtime just yet.

Prince Simba was about three months old and still quite a chubby little cub, not yet outgrown of the new-born camouflage spots on his golden coat.

Both entertained and distracted quite easily, the young lion played near the entrance of Priderock with a small twig, instinctively sharpening his tiny claws and milk-teeth on his toy. But sure enough, he soon grew bored and dropped the wooden plaything.

The youngster slowly gazed up to the large rock formation looming above him, now seizing a different idea.

Only recently had the cub's parents allowed him to venture outside the main quarters on his own, and he took advantage of this new opportunity as often as possible.

With a determined look on his face, the prince began cautiously wandering up the rocky steps and headed towards the west wing of the royal domain. His soft, amber-colored eyes were filled with adventurous zeal as he explored his surroundings.

Then from the corner of his eye, Simba noticed a small toad hopping up close to him. The cub smiled and happily introduced himself to the little critter.

"Hey, there! I'm Simba! What's your name?"

The toad sat still for a moment and looked up at the lion expectantly.

" _Crrooaakk!"_

But then once again, it began to hop away quickly. Simba chased after him boisterously, following his new acquaintance up a steep, stone pathway.

"Wait, come back! I just wanna be friends!", the young prince hollered behind playfully.

Simba rambunctiously climbed up further, causing some of the small rocks to loosen beneath him. Each rock echoed noisily as it tumbled down and fell below.

Once the toad approached the flat surface atop the pathway, it stopped abruptly. Simba quickly caught up and clumsily pounced onto his target, grabbing a hold of the critter.

"Gotcha!"

Simba grinned down at the toad, casting a small shadow over him.

"What are you doing up here all alone, little fella? Your parents must be looking for you." The young prince's eyes were wide and honest, reflecting genuine concern.

But as he smiled at his new friend, Simba slowly started noticing how his own shadow was precariously transforming into a much larger one. He frowned slightly in confusion.

"I could be asking you the same thing, could I not?", a solemn voice asked behind him. Letting go of the small creature, the cub turned around quickly.

Now stood before him none other than his Uncle Scar.

"Oh gee Uncle Scar, it's just you! You had me scared there for a sec. You gotta stop creeping up on people like that!", Simba said jokingly.

The cub rolled over playfully and grinned up at his uncle. Simba genuinely enjoyed spending with Scar, he was his favorite adult to hang out with after his own parents. Though at times the youngster had to admit he found the older lion to be kind of weird.

But today, the prince's uncle did not look particularly amused with him.

"Well Simba, I had to come investigate what all the ruckus was about - these are _my_ quarters after all.", Scar replied curtly.

Scar's own den was located in the outer-most quarters of the western wing, where other residents of Priderock rarely ventured but where Simba had now found himself in.

Unlike the youngest cubs, the rest of the pride recognized the dark-maned prince was a very private lion and left him to remain so. Even King Mufasa seldom passed through this area of the royal domain, allowing his younger brother to have a small piece of his own castle.

"Oh, right...sorry.", Simba sheepishly replied, feeling guilty.

All of a sudden, Scar's grave appearance morphed into a much friendlier expression. His emerald-colored eyes glowed mischievously as he gazed down at his nephew.

"But no matter my dear nephew! After all, just between us...what's mine is yours, eh?", Scar said with a wink.

Simba happily gave his uncle a cherub, innocent smile.

 _'And what's yours is mine...soon enough.',_ Scar thought, grinning wickedly.

"So anyways, just what are you up to this evening? It is getting rather late, your mother must be expecting you." Scar said. He now lazily sank onto the ground, while Simba got up and excitedly leaped around him.

The older lion was trying to pass long a hint, though unsurprisingly it went right over the cub's head.

"Well Dad took me and a couple of the other cubs on a walk earlier, we just got back a little while ago. It was great!", Simba exclaimed.

"Did he now? How fun.", Scar commented, totally disinterested.

"Yup! We only went to the waterhole, but I saw a newborn elephant on the way there! And then coming back, we went to visit that funny, old mandrill who lives in a big tree - but gosh I forgot his name already...-", Simba rambled on.

"Oh please, do go on.", Scar sarcastically encouraged. Once again, his true intent went unnoticed by the younger lion.

 _'How on earth does Mufasa have the patience for this?',_ he pondered. Scar did not consider himself to be the fatherly sort whatsoever.

"-...and Dad told me that one day when I'm a little older, he'll show me the whole kingdom! But...he said I'm too young right now.", the younger prince lamented, his voice reflecting disappointment.

Suddenly, Scar took notice of his nephew's change of tone with newfound interest.

"Ah, of course! There are just too many perils and threats out in the savanna for such a small cub, anything could happen! It's a good thing daddy dearest is always looking out for you, isn't it?"

Though of course Simba did not realize it, with the use of reverse psychology Scar was deviously planting the earliest seeds of self-doubt in the cub's mind. It was all a part of his uncle's master plan for the royal throne.

"Hmm, well maybe...but one day, I know I'm gonna be big and strong just like Dad! Then nothing will stop me, I'll make him so proud!", he proclaimed eagerly.

The older lion took note of how much his nephew clearly wanted to please his father, to prove his courage and bravery. It was a trait that could later on serve him successfully well, or lead to his tragic demise.

"Yes, I have no doubt you will!", Scar reassured, his tone overtly optimistic and saccharin.

Scar and Simba looked to each other and smiled.

"But consider yourself very lucky, Simba. Not all little lion cubs are fortunate enough have a father around to protect them – especially one so loving and caring as yours.", Scar said nonchalantly

The older prince now seemingly gazed off into the distance with a blank expression, but from the corner of his eye he studied the cub next to him carefully.

Simba frowned deeply.

Until that moment, he had never even considered what life would be like without his beloved father. To never hug, speak with or even see Mufasa again? It was a thought made Simba shudder with complete dread.

 _'No, Dad and I will always be together...',_ he thought.

"Um, y-yeah...I g-guess your right.", Simba finally replied shakily. Not wanting to think about the dark topic any longer, he tried to change up the subject.

"I just sometimes wish Dad had more time to hang out, he's always busy with king stuff – y'know?"

The cub playfully climbed on top of Scar's back, much to the annoyance of his uncle.

"But hey, at least I always have you around Uncle Scar! Guess it's cause your not the king, so you never have anything important to do like my Dad...", Simba innocently blabbered.

The young prince had no clue what kind of deeply resentful chord he had just struck with his uncle. Scar grimaced with repulsion as he seethed inwardly.

 _'Ugh! I cannot wait to get rid of you, you annoying little -'_

"Simba, there you are!", a feminine voice called out.

In unison, Scar and Simba looked over to see that two figures had made their way up the steep pathway.

As they approached, the uncle-nephew duo easily recognized the newcomers. A smiling young Nala walked up with her older brother, Asante close behind. The older cub seemed rather reserved and wary as he came closer.

Simba jumped down happily to greet his friends.

"What's up guys?"

"Hey, we've been trying to find you since we got back from the walk. Our moms are looking for us...", Asante said, looking to the young prince. His blue-green eyes expressed a mix of concern and impatience.

"Ah, you guys didn't need to worry! I was just hanging out with Uncle Scar!", Simba grinned, looking up to the older lion.

Scar narrowed his eyes, looking down at the trio of cubs with a sense of spite.

But of the three, it was only Asante that detected the animosity in the air. It was now for certain the older cub wanted to get back to the main quarter's den as soon as possible.

"Well Simba, it's getting kinda late. Come on, let's go.", he urged promptly.

The older lion intervened to readily encourage them as well.

"Yes, yes of course. Off you go, little ones!"

Asante took the initiative to turn and leave, with Nala following close in his steps. But the young prince turned to face his uncle one last time as he walked away.

"It was nice talking to ya! Good night, Uncle Scar!", Simba called back as he now ran along after his friends, not waiting to hear back a response.

Scar could not help but smile to himself.

He felt confident things were moving in the right direction. As his nephew grew older, it would become much easier to carry out the plans he had for the future of Priderock. Slowly but surely, Scar knew he would accomplish his goal.

The dark-maned lion leisurely turned around and began retreating to his own den.

"Good night, _sweet prince_.", he replied.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Asante is now my fourth named OC so far in this story, and there will probably be a few more minor OCs. I will try my best to keep each one of them clearly explained to avoid confusion. Asante will receive some more development as the story continues. Please let me know if you have any thoughts/suggestions about this! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Introduction:** Hello! This is my first fan fiction piece, so I apologize if the formatting is awkward - I will try my best to get things adjusted properly for the best viewing. All feedback is greatly appreciated! Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights to Disney and the Lion King franchise!

 ** **Chapter Note:**** Just another attempt to get into Scar's crazy head.

*I apologize for any confusion, but this is a re-upload. I originally published a recent draft instead the final version by mistake, but here is the correct version now (fairly similar, only minor changes.) Thanks!

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter Eight**

Another clear, sunny day had arose upon the Serengeti and it's residents. And so far, the ambiance of the savanna was quite serene. The lions of the Pridelands had recently finished up their mid-day meals, and now lounged in the shadows of their royal domain.

But unfortunately for King Mufasa, his leisure time was cut short.

"Sire! Sire! Sire!"

Mufasa and Scar, sitting several yards away from each other, suddenly took notice of the majordomo's arrival.

Thanks to Zazu, the king was always timely informed of any new issues that needed resolution in the kingdom. Mufasa was a fair and just ruler, but he did not hesitate to strike down immediate threats.

Totally out of breath, Zazu landed on the ground close by Mufasa. The blue hornbill's demeanor appeared distressed and urgent. Scar was resting further away, but still in earshot of the two consorts.

"What's wrong, Zazu?", Mufasa asked in concern.

Scar looked off into the distance, but he was all ears.

In recent months he had begun keeping close tabs on the king, hoping to collect information that could prove useful for his own agenda. If the younger brother wanted to seize the throne, he needed to know of the king's comings and goings – and those of his son, too.

Finally gathering his breath, Zazu began his latest report.

"Rogue lions encroaching the southern border! Some of the elephants saw them this morning, but did not bother informing me until just now – can you believe it!? Anyways, I hear they are a troublesome pair of brothers. Young and arrogant, out with something to prove."

"I see. Thank you for getting the news to me. I will settle this at once."

"And apparently, the two have been causing problems in neighboring kingdoms as well. We must be on high alert.", Zazu added cautiously.

"You're right, Zazu. Hopefully, this will be the last we see of them. Let me tell Sarabi, then we'll go.", Mufasa directed. He swiftly made his way over to the queen, their young son resting next to her.

From his own shadowy post, Scar raised one brow inquisitively at the news. Yet the dark prince did not feel the want or need to help Mufasa. Likewise, the king did not ask for any assistance.

 _'His throne, his problem',_ Scar thought.

Soon enough, Mufasa was ready to leave. The king began to hastily make his way down the rock formation, the majordomo close by his side.

As he watched the two depart, the dark-maned lion became disinterested in the news affair. Lazily, he stood up to retreat back to his own quarters for the afternoon. But before he left, a small bit of commotion started to ensue.

"Dad, Dad! Wait!", a young voice yelled out.

Scar looked over to see that little Simba had made his way to the base of Priderock, his mother catching up soon after him. At the bottom of the rocky steps, Mufasa stopped and glanced back.

"What is it, Simba?"

"Go get 'em, Dad! But be careful!", the cub hollered enthusiastically.

Truthfully, the young prince was more than confident in the king's capabilities to protect the kingdom. Though after overhearing the conversation between his parents, Simba had felt an appropriate send off was necessary. The queen stood behind him, also in show of support for her mate.

Mufasa smiled at the young prince.

"I will son, and I will be back soon.", he replied confidently.

And then the golden-coated lion was off to battle, ready to take on any challenger he encountered. Simba and Sarabi looked on after him, as did the other lionesses and cubs whom had now caught onto what was happening.

Rogue males were a very concerning threat to the pride, far more so than the occasional hyenas that entered their lands. Often, nefarious lion nomads were seeking to gain more than just a new hunting opportunity from territories which they trespassed on.

But over the years, Mufasa had proven time and time again to be a valiant protector. And for this reason, his pride was forever loyal and grateful to him.

Observing the display of allegiance, Scar scowled and rolled his eyes in irritation. For the younger of the two brothers, jealousy and dissatisfaction constantly plagued him like a lethal illness.

Swiftly, he turned back around and head up to his private quarters.

The dark prince hoped that if he slept off his frustrated mood, it would alleviate his mind of the penetrating negativity – at least for now. But it seemed as of late, this old coping mechanism did not work well as it once had in the past.

Now finally settled into his den, Scar slowly began drifting off to sleep.

* * *

As Scar approached Priderock, he realized that he must be the first lion to return home this evening. The royal dwelling seemed peculiarly quiet and peaceful for this time of day.

Ascending the steps of the rock formation, the dark-maned lion stealthily made his way up from the entrance.

Once he reached the central quarters, Scar stopped in his tracks. As if considering his options, he inquisitively looked over to the main den. But instead the lion continued on to the middle of Priderock, towards the rock peak that overlooked the kingdom.

While he tread up to the edge of the narrow point, the golden cast of the setting sun regally adorned over him. A triumphant smile slowly crept upon Scar's face as he now stood still, taking in the magnificent sight of the savanna.

It all belonged to _him_.

Not Mufasa, not Simba, nor any other lion - the Pridelands now belonged to King Scar, and it had for some time now.

Though strangely enough, Scar's recollection of his accession to the throne was quite hazy and unclear. And while he satisfyingly reveled in the present, what the king looked forward to most was the future.

Or rather, _their_ future.

"Well, look who's finally back."

The voice was soft and feminine, coyly teasing him. And Scar knew exactly whom it belonged to. After several long days away from home, he turned around to see his mate.

Nzuri stood alone. With demure eyes and a soft smile, the lioness casually strolled up the pathway to greet him.

To Scar, she looked as beautiful as the day he first laid eyes upon her. But there was one small difference in her physique: Nzuri now displayed a slight bump forming along her taut stomach.

Soon, the next heir to the Pridelands would be born.

As Nzuri approached the king, she took a moment to fondly nuzzle the side of her face against his dark mane. Typical of his austere demeanor, Scar did not react with overt affection. Instead, he quietly pressed his body closer to her.

But within, Scar's emotions soared high.

Nzuri moved back slightly, now gazing up adoringly at her mate. Her blue orbs met his green-colored ones in a look of mutual understanding.

"So what, you didn't want to come see me first?", she asked jestingly.

Though the king rarely displayed his romantic feelings outside the privacy of their den, Scar knew Nzuri recognized how deeply he felt about her. And despite the stark differences between them, his queen genuinely accepted him for who he was – flaws and all.

Scar gave her a sly smirk.

"I did not want to awaken you. In your condition, you must have your rest.", he retorted. His tone was both serious and sincere.

Though he had never required Nzuri to hunt with the other lionesses since she joined the pride, the king had recently ordered that his mate stay on bed-rest, preferring she spend most of her time safely in the den.

Nzuri smiled at him, satisfied with his response.

"I'm just happy we're together again.", she replied simply.

The lioness now switched her attention to the scenery before them, admiring the natural beauty of the savanna. As the king stood next to her, he marvelously studied Nzuri in silence. Scar finally had the royal throne, a beautiful queen, and an heir on the way – life was perfect.

But then all of a sudden, something began to seem amiss.

As if unsure of her own actions, Nzuri now carefully lifted her head and turned to face the king. But to Scar's utter shock and confusion, his beloved mate had abruptly morphed into a grotesquely different sight.

Her once perfect face was severely beaten and bloodied. Mournful tears streaked down from her eyes, covering her bruised cheeks. Her expression was one of pure hurt and anger. Scar took a step back, wholly aghast by what he saw.

And before she shattered his dream, Nzuri spoke one final time.

"Why did you do this to me!?", she screamed.

* * *

Scar's head shot up instantly.

Completely out of breath, he looked around in the darkness with disarray, his paws desperately clawing at the stone ground beneath him. He did not comprehend what had happened or where he was. Precariously, Scar came to the realization of his surroundings.

He frowned deeply.

Scar was awake and back in his own secluded den, completely alone. His brother was still king, and he was merely a forsaken prince. And there was no mate or future heir awaiting him.

The dark-maned lion let out a sigh of anger.

Scar had long since dreamed of acquiring the throne, that was of no surprise. But to his dismay, even though a few months had passed since he had last seen her, Nzuri somehow still constantly found her way into his mind.

Unfortunately, these idealized dreams of her often turned into remorseful nightmares. And if anything, they were becoming more vivid and detailed as time wore on. The male lion quite often ruminated over the choice he had made for the rogue lioness.

Despite his self-preservation and obsessive commitment to obtaining the royal throne, it was apparent the dark prince could not let go of Nzuri.

 _'Where is she?'_

 _'What is she doing?_

 _'Who is she with?'_

Like many a time, such thoughts of his former lover were inescapable for Scar. With an irritable scowl fixated across his face, he rested his head back down on his paws in frustration. Sometimes, even he did not understand how his own mind worked.

Whilst brooding over the past, the lion now became distracted by the sound of roars coming from outside. Curiously, he stood up and made his way out of the small cave.

Though Scar had fallen asleep early, twilight was still barely settling across the savanna. A violet-orange haze glowed over the Pridelands, and the weather quite pleasantly warm. Leisurely, the dark-maned lion made his way down to entrance of the western wing.

Scar looked below and noticed a crowd of pride-members was forming at the base of Priderock.

Apparently, the king had finally returned.

Like always, the golden lion had courageously headed into battle to protect the kingdom – and had won. Now, the Pridelanders displayed their infinite love and gratitude for their protector. The chorus of roars were meant to signify triumph and unity amongst the pride.

Yet, the king's own brother did not share the same sentiment.

From his stone perch, Scar intently watched on like a vulture staking out his prey. Suddenly, one small figure among the crowd caught his attention.

With his mother Sarabi by his side, Simba excitedly trotted up to his father. Mufasa happily greeted his beloved mate and son, drawing them closer to him in a strong embrace. As his family proudly admired him, the golden lion smiled and laughed with them joyously.

Even though Scar would never openly admit it, he truly thought that Mufasa was everything a king should be – and perhaps even more.

Then as if Mufasa suddenly realized that he was being watched, he inquisitively looked up past the crowd and across the rock formation. And there stood Scar, still intimately observing the king and his family.

For a brief moment, the two locked eyes with one another.

While Scar appeared grave and envious, Mufasa displayed only sympathy towards his younger brother. After many years of tense relations between them, the older lion now felt it was all he could offer his troubled sibling.

Soon enough, Scar grimaced and abruptly turned around.

Leaving the royal spectacle behind, the prince headed back up the dark corridor. Likewise, Mufasa switched his focus back to his companions. He smiled down at Simba as the young cub vied for his father's attention.

As Scar quietly made his way back to the den, his emerald-green eyes glowed eerily among the shadows. Unluckily for him, the dark prince now felt even more unsettled than he had after awakening from his nightmare.

A new, disturbing realization had just dawned in Scar's mind. After once again watching the king so reverently celebrated amidst all his glory and honor by the entire pride, there was no denying truth.

Even in his own dreams, Scar could not reach the perfection of Mufasa's reality.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh, Scar...will you ever be happy? :o


	9. Chapter 9

**Introduction:** Hello! This is my first fan fiction piece, so I apologize if the formatting is awkward - I will try my best to get things adjusted properly for the best viewing. All feedback is greatly appreciated! Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights to Disney and the Lion King franchise!

 ** **Chapter Note:**** Not a very long or eventful chapter, but rather a chance to get more familiar with certain characters. It takes place right after the last chapter.

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter Nine**

Far away from tumultuous royal affairs of Priderock, life in another part of the Serengeti was rather predictable and untroubled. The semi-arid outskirts of the desert, called Nchiwazi or "plain earth" by the locals, had remained mundanely dry for the past several months. But now, the much awaited rainy season arrived in full swing.

From the comfort of her den, Nzuri curiously peaked outside.

As lightening flashed from above and thunder rumbled in the distance, rain began to pour down heavily in the small oasis. The modest waterhole was filling up slowly, expanding both in depth and width. Luckily for Nzuri, she had returned home just in time from her evening hunt only moments earlier.

The past few months had served Nzuri well.

Despite the lack of large prey in Nchiwazi, she had managed to find sufficient smaller meals to keep herself well-fed and healthy. The fortunate absence of equal-sized predators also worked in favor of the lioness, keeping her safe and sound.

Lately, Nzuri was quite content with her life.

But just a few months ago, the nomad had almost given up on herself. She had been tired and spent, on the verge of a complete breakdown. Yet through both luck and resilience, Nzuri had prevailed over her misfortunes. Now, things were much different.

Feeling a small movement between her forelegs, Nzuri looked down and smiled.

Khali.

Her healthy, newborn son lay sleeping before her. Only a few days old, the cub had not just yet opened his eyes. While she rested, Nzuri admired Khali's exotic features quietly. His dark-tan pelt contrasted sharply against her own pale fur; his dark lashes matched perfectly with his black tail tuft.

He was a reminder of her past, but also a token of her future.

Like all lion cubs, Khali had been born deaf and blind. But in time, he wold grow into a playfully curious youngster. Completely dependent on her, Khali gave Nzuri a newfound purpose in life. For her son, the lioness would go to any lengths to protect and provide for him.

Hearing another round of thunder go off, Nzuri abruptly looked up again towards the outside of the cave. The rogue had learned from locals that annual flooding would come soon as the rains continued, which meant eventually she would have to find a new home.

Once upon a time, Nzuri yearned more than anything for the stability of living in one place with a pride, to have her own mate and a traditional family. Prince Scar had been her most promising hope for achieving this dream, but it had all turned out to be a cruel illusion.

Yet now, none of that mattered to Nzuri anymore. It was just her and Khali, and that was all she needed.

"Mew-mew!"

Once again, Nzuri looked down at her son.

His eyes were still shut tightly, but he was slowly awakening. Nzuri lowered her headed and nuzzled Khali, lovingly giving him a gentle lick across his cheek. He stretched his body out, kicking his small limbs into the air. The lioness leaned back and gazed down adoringly at her cub, still completely mesmerized by his mere existence.

"I love you.", Nzuri whispered.

With a gentle yawn, the tiny cub rubbed his small paws against his face. Then ever so carefully, he lifted his head up to Nzuri, following the sound of her voice. And for the first time, Khali opened his eyes.

They were a beautiful shade of emerald-green.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm really looking forward to write more about Nzuri and Khali. I absolutely adore the relationship between Mufasa and Simba in the movie, it was so precious. But the mother lioness-cub bond is so beautiful as well, I think its an interesting concept to explore in the TLK universe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Introduction:** Hello! This is my first fan fiction piece, so I apologize if the formatting is awkward - I will try my best to get things adjusted properly for the best viewing. All feedback is greatly appreciated! Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights to Disney and the Lion King franchise! A few OC's are my creations.

 ** **Chapter Note:**** I wrote a rough draft of this chapter a while back, though I wasn't certain exactly when/how to implement it into the story. But...here it is! lol This takes place in time right after the last couple of chapters, no time gaps.

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter Ten**

They may have been defeated for now, but would not be deterred forever.

Kondo and Hofu, the rogue brothers whom had earlier challenged Mufasa for his territory, were now withdrawing from the Pridelands. Both lions had received considerable injuries from their fight with the king, though luckily none were life-threatening.

Yet of course, neither of them were satisfied with the outcome of their recent endeavor.

Mufasa may have been older than the rogue duo, yet he was still in his prime and an aggressive fighter. This was a fact known all around the Serengeti. But in their youth and inexperience, Kondo and Hofu had overestimated themselves by challenging the golden-coated king. Consequently, they had no choice but to retreat in order to prevent serious injury or even death.

"Damn that old Mufasa, he just won't go down!", Kondo seethed bitterly. The oldest of the two, his reputation of being short-tempered often preceded him.

"Well, I suppose what we heard about him was true after all.", Hofu unwillingly admitted, letting out a sigh.

Walking shoulder to shoulder, the siblings continued on past the outskirts of the Pridelands. They were lean and strong, though had not yet reached their full physical potential. Both sported the same tawny-colored fur and brown eyes, but Kondo's blond mane contrasted sharply with Hofu's brown one.

And unlike some other lion brothers, Kondo and Hofu had a strong, long-standing bond between them. Close in age, they had been playmates in cubhood and now partners in coalition. Where as Kondo the eldest was bold and stronger, Hofu the youngest was tactful and smarter.

Though young and arrogant now, if the pair successfully honed in on their skills as they grew older, they truly had potential to become formidable rivals of a king.

"Yeah, yeah. Mufasa this, Mufasa that. But no matter what, one day his time is gonna end...and who ever comes after that? Well, _he_ better be prepared!", Kondo declared with a smirk.

"True, and the Pridelands _is_ prime territory. I hear its filled with plenty of prey all-year round. No chasing after herds or water over there.", the younger lion replied thoughtfully.

Now as the two headed further south, the twilight of dusk gave way into the darkness of night. Around them, the landscape slowly morphed from the sparse shrubbery of the grassy plains into dense woodlands.

The thinly populated area was known a forest known as the Mitirefu (or "Tall Trees"). It was considered a neutral zone by local rulers, naturally spiraling between the territory lines of the neighboring kingdoms. The forest offered travelers a safe haven temporarily, but it was not a permanent solution for troublesome nomads.

"But really, this is getting pathetic! We deserve the chance to have our own pride.", the blond-maned lion impatiently confided in his companion.

"Don't worry, brother. One day our time will come. I know it...", Hofu reassured calmly.

Since becoming nomadic over a year earlier, the brothers had actively sought the right opportunity for a takeover. Exiled from their own pride by the resident king for treason, Kondo and Hofu were more than eager to lay claim to their own domain.

And of course, their own lionesses as well.

"...but let's not get too ahead of ourselves, like we did with those two sisters, back when we first left home.", the brown-maned lion dryly added.

With a grin, Hofu looked over to his brother and jestingly nudged him on the shoulder. But in truth, he was only half-joking.

Likewise, Kondo scoffed at the thought of their previous failure.

"Oh believe me lil' brother, I realize the truth now: Territory comes first and foremost.", he replied gravely.

Unlike the more logical Hofu, compulsive Kondo had once become intensely enamored with the idea of claiming his own mate, wanting a queen even before a kingdom. He had even convinced his younger brother to loyally fall in suit of his aggressive plan.

Then some time ago, the two rogues had stalked and ambushed Imara and Nzuri, attempting to force the females into accepting them as their mates. But the situation became volatile quickly, leaving one lioness fatally injured as her sister watched on in horror.

And of the two female rogues, it had been the younger lioness that had captured Kondo's attention the most. But due to her older sister's sacrifice, Nzuri had solely managed to escape them almost unscathed.

"But if I ever run into _her_ again...", Kondo trailed off, growling lowly. In frustration, he angrily swiped at a rock in his path and sent it ricocheting away. He was one whom did not handle defeat or rejection with grace.

Suddenly, Hofu let out an inquisitive growl and stopped in his tracks.

"Woah!"

Kondo frowned and looked up instantly, also coming to a standstill.

"Damn!"

They had reached a clearing in the middle of the forest, and now before them was a long ravine now flooded completely with water. Unfortunately for them, the nomads had no clue of how far or deeply it ran - or what dangers rested below the surface.

The two looked to each other, as if recognizing one another's thoughts instantly. To cross the river now would pose a great risk, one they could easily regret.

"Forget it!", both said in unison.

As Kondo looked around with apprehension, Hofu looked to the western horizon. What little remained of the sunset had now entirely disappeared. It was best to stop for the night, allowing time to rest and nurse their wounds. Tomorrow, the pair would head out to find decent hunting grounds, those not belonging to another lion pride.

Hofu looked over to his brother.

"Let's call it a night. We'll head West tomorrow."

Kondo nodded in agreement.

"Affirmative."

Both lions retreated from the clearing and back into the thickets, creating their own makeshift den in the ground. Kondo and Hofu rested close by each other, but facing opposite directions. It was the best way to keep themselves protected, easy to defend against any threats or ambush from either side.

Like always, these two brothers had each other's backs.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm trying to stick to Swahili names for characters and places, but I'm just relying on Google translate and a couple of other name sites as sources. So for anyone actually familiar with the language, I apologize if it's inaccurate! :o

Here are some name translations:

Nzuri – beautiful, kind.

Khali – solitary (Also the name of a cool lion in a nature documentary, so I picked it for that reason as well lol)

Imara – strength, power.

Kondo – War

Hofu - Fear


	11. Chapter 11

**Introduction:** Hello! This is my first fan fiction piece. All feedback is greatly appreciated! Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights to Disney and the Lion King franchise! A few OC's are my creations.

 ** **Chapter Note:**** Adding and developing on OC's a bit further, but will also focus on Pridelanders again in the near future.

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **One month later...**

On the other side of Mitirefu, clear across the woodlands and well past the river, existed a place known as the Shimokina Crater.

Many eons earlier, a volcano had erupted and formed a caldera into the plains of East Africa, leading to the the creation of an inhabitable area inside the crater. This valley was now home to an array of animals, including a few different lion prides.

Several generations ago, the first pride to settle in the crater came to be called the Karimu. Over time, forefathers of the Karimus generously allowed others lions to settle into the area as well, sharing the land and resources with their new neighbors.

Thus for many generations, the lions of Shimokina Crater had lived peaceful lives, with little hostility or unrest among them.

But for the Karimu Pride, their future now seemed unclear.

King Busara paced about worriedly outside the pride's small domain, impatiently awaiting news from the lionesses whom were residing inside. The king was an older lion, with a weathered face and walked with a limp. He had been young and strong once, but now life was catching up to him far too quickly.

An agonizing roar come from inside the den.

Busara stopped in his tracks, and instantly looked over to the entrance of the cave. He seemed deeply conflicted, as if unsure whether to remain outside or rush into the den. Taking a deep breath, he swiftly began to make his way towards it.

Several hours earlier, Queen Jua had gone into labor with their long-awaited first child. Jua was a few years younger than Busara, yet the two were an affectionate and loving pair. But the king had often assumed his wife would outlive him - she was healthy and still in her prime, while he was aging rather ungracefully.

Now, he was not so certain.

Jua was having severe labor complications, causing her even more pain than a mother-to-be would normally experience during giving birth. The other lionesses of the pride were quite worried, but did their best to comfort the beloved queen.

As each uncertain hour passed by, Busara became more distraught and agitated. In concern, the lionesses suggested he step outside to recuperate. He had resisted vehemently, but out of all of them, it was Jua whom most desperately insisted he leave.

Though no one spoke of it, they all had no choice but to prepare for any outcome, whether it brought joy or tragedy.

Finally, the king reached the den's entrance and peered inside.

An elder lioness cautiously came up to him, her face grave and serious. But when she looked at Busara, she tried her best to give him a smile. The king knew something was not right.

"Just in time. Come see your daughter, she's beautiful."

The two made their way deeper into the den. The two other lionesses whom had been keeping vigil stepped out of the way. At the back of the cave, Queen Jua lay resting on her side, her breathing shallow and fragile.

"...my daughter?", Busara whispered to himself. It was the first time he truly spoke such words, he was in total awe.

The elderly lioness held herself back, giving the king and queen privacy as Busara carefully walked up to his wife's side. When the king approached, he saw a small tawny-colored bundle of fur next to Jua. He could not help but smile.

"You are amazing, and she is perfect.", Busara said to the queen.

He leaned down and nuzzled the side of her face affectionately. But Jua was far too weak to lift herself up, instead just tilting her face up to meet his own. She gave the king a sad smile, her beautiful face looking weary and tired.

"Yes, she is.", Jua said softly.

Their eyes locked together for a long, quiet moment. But in the silence, they shared unspoken words of love and gratitude.

The king and queen soon turned their attention back to their newborn cub, gazing down at her in pure adoration. She was sleeping soundly and appeared healthy, completely oblivious of the world around her.

Busara's hazel-colored eyes began to glisten.

"What shall we name her?", he asked quietly.

"Amira, our lovely Amira.", Jua responded.

She took a long, last look at her daughter. Then ever so gently, the queen laid her head against the ground and closed her eyes, slowly becoming overtaken by a deep sleep.

Now, small tears began to fall from King Busara's eyes as he struggled to accept the fate of his family.

The last words Queen Jua ever spoke was the name of her daughter, and never again would she awake to greet her husband or child. From now on, she had left Busara and young Amira to continue their lives without her.

The heartbroken king was uncertain of his own fate, but would try his best to hold on for the sake of his daughter.

* * *

As one lion cub and it's mother tragically parted ways, another lioness and her cub were much more for fortunate.

Nzuri gently picked up Khali by the scruff of his neck with her jaws and headed out of their den.

The rain had let up in Nchiwazi for a couple of days, granting it's residents a break to enjoy the cool weather and revived landscape. Daylight had passed by now, giving way into another beautiful evening. For many locals, it was well-deserved chance to enjoy quality time with their loved ones.

With her young cub, the lioness stealthily made her way to a nearby kopje.

Khali was a month old now and had recently learned how to walk, but for his safety Nzuri carried him with her whenever they ventured past the den area. The lioness was a protective and watchful parent, but still enjoyed taking her son out to explore occasionally.

Approaching the stone kopje, Nzuri carefully began to climb it. Once she reach the flat surface at the top, she gently placed Khali down to the ground, and gave him a soft nuzzle. The small cub giggled, responding with small lick to his mother's cheek.

"Mommy!", he exclaimed happily. Khali rolled over on his back playfully, looking up to his mother and giving her a big smile.

Nzuri gazed down at him and smiled right back.

 _'My sweet little one.',_ she thought fondly.

The lioness stretched her tired limbs and leisurely settled into the ground next to her son. Khali kept himself entertained by playing with some tiny pebbles and the plants sprouting from the top of the kopje. Nzuri looked on, amazed by how quickly the cub had grown in the few weeks since his birth.

After some time, she turned her attention and looked out over Nchiwazi. There were not many high points in the area, but the kopje offered a nice view. The landscape was bit greener and thicker with shrubbery now, attracting a few more visitors here and there, but still rather quiet.

On this evening, the sky was dark and clear, with a thin crescent moon looming high above. Nzuri looked up, admiring the endless beauty that was the Serengeti heavens.

A perfect night for stargazing.

Though until now, the lioness had not enjoyed this simple pleasure for many months. In the past, Nzuri would often gaze at stars with her beloved sister, speaking to each other of their hopes and dreams.

Unfortunately, after Imara's tragic death she lost interest in such things. But these days, Nzuri now had someone else to share her life with. Someone whom she would teach and guide through life, as her mother and older sister had once done for her.

Just then, Nzuri felt a weight drop onto her right paw.

She immediately looked down and grinned. Khali had made his way back to her, now attempting to snuggle with his mother. He let out a small yawn, crawling over her paws and settling himself between her arms.

"Tired now, are we?"

"Nuh-uh!", the cub insisted, resting his head on her paw.

Khali stretched and let out another yawn, getting comfortable in his new resting spot. He blinked quickly a few times, trying his best not to fall asleep just yet.

"Hmm, we'll see about that.", Nzuri replied.

The lioness could not help but smile at her son's daily antics, watching him learn and grow each day. For some lion-mothers, living on their own without a mate or pride would be unthinkable. But for Nzuri, she would not trade her new life for the world.

 _'Well, maybe a lullaby will do the trick'_ , she thought, ready to put the young cub to sleep.

Carefully, she brought her paws closer together and cradled Khali near her chest. Nzuri thought back to her own childhood, to the different lullabies her mother and sister had sung for her. She chose her favorite one, the one about the stars.

"Mkali, mkali, nyota kidogo ,  
Jinsi mimi ajabu nini wewe ni.

Juu ya dunia ya juu mno,  
Kama almasi katika anga.

Mkali, mkali nyota kidogo,  
Jinsi mimi ajabu nini wewe ni."

She repeated the lullaby a couple of times, watching Khali slowly drift off to sleep with each verse.

The lioness admired how serene and peaceful he looked, having not a worry or care troubling him. As long as Nzuri could help it, this was how things would remain for many years to come. She did not want to imagine their lives any different.

"Good night, little one."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The lullaby above is a just a Swahili translation of the classic, "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." I tried to find actual Kenyan/East African lullabies to fit in the story, but unfortunately did not come across much on the internet :\

I did find one about not getting eaten by a hyena, though lol

And some more translations...

Shimokina – "Deep Hole." This is molded after the Ngorongoro Crater in Tanazania. Apparently, this name means the same thing in another language.

Karimu – Generous

Busara - Wise

Jua – Sun

Amira – Princess (I believe this is Arabic origin, but it seems there is a lot of overlap with between local and Arabic names in Eastern Africa.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Introduction:** Hello! This is my first fan fiction piece. All feedback is greatly appreciated! Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights to Disney and the Lion King franchise! A few OC's are my creations.

 ** **Chapter Note:**** I apologize for the lengthy hiatus, but here's another chapter!

* * *

 ** **Sins of the Father****

 ** **Chapter Twelve  
****

"Well my comrades, I suppose it's time I say farewell.", proclaimed Scar.

But he received no reply.

As the dark-maned lion stood high upon his stone pedestal in the familiar cave, he scrutinized the sight in front of him with utter disgust.

He was back in the Outlands, visiting his old acquaintances at the shadowy hyena lair, as he did every so often. And with him, he brought along a sort of friendship token, one aptly fit for carnivores.

Now, the hyena trio were busy ripping into the wildebeest carcass he had just tossed down to them, sending small pieces of bone and flesh flying about as they dined. The matriarch, Shenzi, growled at Banzai and Ed, in attempt to claim the largest share, but her cohorts returned equal aggression.

 _'Such gluttonous fools!',_ Scar thought to himself, rather crassly .

He was not there to make friends for pleasure, only tactic. With time and patience, the Pridelander was carefully priming the leading trio, along with the rest of the clan, for one purpose:

A coup d'etat, of the regicide sort.

For Mufasa and Simba, their days were numbered. Once again, Scar would be first in line for the throne, and then finally become king. But in the mean time, he needed to keep affairs in order.

"Ahem!", Scar suddenly growled.

He was quite dismayed at the lack of attention from his ill-mannered audience. But soon enough, the hyenas immediately stopped their feast and looked up towards the lion, eyes wide and mouths full.

"Oh, our bad! Didn't hear ya there at first.", exclaimed Shenzi, gulping down a bite.

"Yeah, um sorry buddy. But mmh-, thanks for the grub!", Banzai replied hastily.

Ed peeked upwards to Scar, and with a piece of meat still clinging to his jaw, laughed nervously.

"Baah-he-he!"

The lion scowled harshly. He turned his head and glared sideways at the hyenas, unable to hide his displeasure.

Despite the fact that Scar needed their assistance to execute his conniving plan, he saw the hyenas as beneath him, or any other lion for that matter. They were merely pawns in his game, and nothing more.

Nonetheless, he chose to humor them.

"Ah, yes of course...go on, enjoy your meal.", he chided.

As Scar spoke, a moment of deathly silence fell upon the cave. Despite the words of approval, the hyenas did not make a move, but simply eyed each other with hesitation.

They never knew what might trigger a scornful outburst from the black-maned lion; for like most whom knew him, they considered him a rather difficult and unpredictable individual.

But then to the hyenas' relief, Scar finally continued his valediction.

"Well! Until next time then...I wish you all a good day.", he replied darkly, with an authoritative look.

Abruptly, the prince turned away from his cohorts, and left the clan behind. He gracefully made his way up a dark pathway of stone steps, leading towards the cave exit.

"See ya!", Banzai and Shenzi yelled after him, followed by a round of Ed's annoying chuckles.

And once again, the clamorous trio dove into the prized carcass.

As he glanced back at the Outlanders a final time, Scar sighed and rolled his eyes in vexation. At last, he exited the lair and walked into the arid landscape.

Now, it was time to return home.

As he took his time, the lion casually passed through the barren terrain, his thoughts fixated on obtaining the royal throne. Then eventually, he finally reached the narrow stream of water that separated the Outlands from the Pridelands.

Yet once he crossed the waterway, Scar abruptly stopped in his tracks.

As he now stood at the edge of the northern border, the Pridelander carefully gazed across the vast savanna, and then focused on a specific area of brush, located slightly to his left.

Though now, his thoughts of coups and accessions disappeared.

In the back of his mind, the dark prince knew could not go straight back to Priderock. There was one more stop he needed to make.

And it was to a place he visited several times over the past few months; a place that brought back vivid memories for him, both fond and bitter:

The old acacia tree.

The same one where he first, and last, saw Nzuri.

And each time he went back to visit, Scar found himself seated under the tree for hours at a time, brooding over the lioness whom haunted his dreams. Yet still, the prince could not make sense of his infatuation with her.

For even before the beautiful rogue came along, Scar had long since had affairs with other lionesses, and even a few afterwards over the recent months. But the others were simple flings, easily dismissed and forgotten.

And certainly, none compared to Nzuri.

In the past, Scar was not one to believe in fate or destiny, as he found it rather nonsensical and vacuous. Yet now, he sincerely hoped he was wrong.

 _'If I could just see her once more, when I have finally become king...',_ he thought.

The lion took a deep breath, then clenched his jaw in frustration. After another moment, he rolled back his shoulders tightly and started to walk towards the brush.

It seemed no matter what Scar did to avoid it, his mind always led back to her.

* * *

Back in the heart of the Pridelands, most members of the resident lion pride had just finished dining on their mid-day meals, and now chose to lounge about their peaceful home.

Amidst the large royal dwelling, the lionesses rested and napped atop the assorted rock decor. A few mothers of the youngest cubs, such as those of Simba and Nala, also took the opportunity to bathe and clean their young.

Most of the older cubs, like Nala's brother Asante, were full of youth and energy, and spent the afternoon playing amongst each other, bemused with games of pounce and tag.

Asante, the eldest of the group, was considered the leader of the cubs, and looked out for the other youngsters of Priderock. Watchful and protective, the pale-coated cub seldom let his guard down, especially as he grew older, even when engaged in play.

And now, amidst a game of tag, Asante suddenly noticed something from the corner of his eye, in the distance of the savanna.

The cub abruptly turned away from his friends, and quickly headed down the staircase of stone steps. Once he reached the flattened base, he stood still and watched intently over the savanna, fixated on the mystery sight.

From Priderock, a golden-colored figure could be seen approaching the domain, and as it came closer, appeared to be that of a red-maned lion.

Asante grinned widely.

 _'The king is back!'_ , he thought.

The cub did not move from his position, but instead waited for Mufasa to reach the domain.

Before he left a day earlier, the king had explained to Asante he must travel to the Shimokina Crater, where another pride recently suffered the loss of their beloved queen, so that he could pay his condolences to the resident king.

Despite Mufasa's robust and confident nature, Asante occasionally felt concerned for the other lion's well-being when he traveled alone, for the cub had grown to seem him as a father-figure.

Even though Asante had not been born in the Pridelands, over time the youngster formed a close bond with older lion, and considered himself forever grateful and loyal to the king.

And now, as the golden-coated lion approached, the cub smiled and greeted him warmly.

"Hello, your Majesty. Welcome back!", exclaimed Asante, the anticipation clear in his voice.

Mufasa stopped at Priderock's entrance and grinned widely at the younger lion.

"Asante, Asante! Thank you, but you already know you don't have to call me that. Mufasa is just fine.", the king replied, with a hearty laugh.

Asante gazed up earnestly at the older lion, then eagerly nodded in agreement. In Mufasa's presence, the blue-eyed cub always felt comfortable and safe, and could hardly fathom life in the Pridelands without him.

After a moment, the king lifted his head and gestured toward main quarters of Priderock. He then raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his smaller companion.

"So, how have things been around here? Hope no one caused too much trouble while I was gone.", asked Mufasa jestingly.

The pale-coated cub shook his head.

"No, it's been pretty quiet. How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm sure glad to be back home, with my own family and pride. Come on, let's go see what the others are up to.", suggested Mufasa.

Asante gave him a faint smile and nodded in agreement.

The king and his young friend leisurely climbed stony steps, making their way up to where the rest of the pride still lounged and played.

But about half way up the stepped pathway, Mufasa stopped suddenly, and Asante quickly followed suit. The older lion looked down at the cub, with a hint of perplexity on his face.

"Asante, by chance, have you seen Scar around today?"

Rather caught off guard by the question, the youngster looked uncertain of what to say.

The cub long since knew that the king and his younger brother had a strained relationship, and were not close by any means. Though as to why this was the case, he was not sure.

But the one thing Asante was sure of, was that he himself did not trust Scar. The cub could detect the fierce jealousy the younger brother held against the older one, and he found it extremely unsettling. And he also was not fond of Scar's overall hostile and bitter persona.

Yet for now, Asante tried not to over-evaluate the situation, and chose to simply answer Mufasa's inquiry.

"Yes, I did see him this morning. He was about to leave on another one of his long walks, I think he headed north this time.", the blue-eyed cub replied.

As he said this, both Asante and Mufasa turned to look behind themselves, off into the distance of the vast green plains, where a dark rise lined the northern border.

"Oh, I see...", replied the red-maned lion.

For a moment, the Mufasa stood still and kept silent.

Next to him, Asante studied his companion's disconcerted demeanor. It seemed to him the king was deeply preoccupied, but unfortunately, the cub did not have an inclination as to why that was.

The king let out a soft sigh.

Mufasa then turned to Asante and gave him a small grin. He took a large paw and affectionately gave the cub a rough pat on the head. The youngster laughed and pushed back with his much smaller paw.

"What was that for?", asked Asante, jokingly.

The golden-coated lion let out a low chuckle, his voice deep and resonant.

"You're a really good kid, Asante. You know that?"

"Really, you think so...?"

"Yes, I do. Always looking out for your younger sibling, and even the other cubs too. That's what a good big brother is supposed to do."

"Wow, thanks Mufasa!", exclaimed Asante, clearly pleased.

"No problem, my boy.", the king replied in earnest.

The cub responded with a bright smile, which Mufasa also kindly returned. Though rather curiously, the king's own expression appeared the bit melancholic, as if he had just been reminded of a bittersweet memory.

But soon enough, older lion derailed from his train of thought. He turned and motioned Asante back towards the top of the rocky stairs.

"They're probably up there expecting us. I'm sure Simba can't wait to see me.", Mufasa said gladly.

Asante happily nodded in agreement.

The older lion and cub continued their way up the pathway, and quickly reached the top. Asante easily trotted ahead and rejoined his playmates for another game.

But before Mufasa moved forward to greet the rest of the pride, the king stopped and looked back across the savanna one more time, to the direction of the north.

 _'Maybe I could still help you, brother.',_ he thought.

* * *

 ** **Story Note:****

Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been following this fanfiction! I finally reached 20 followers lol

I know this story might be a bit slow moving for some readers, but I've found it a great chance to delve into not just parent/child relationships, but also that of between siblings. Thanks to all those that have stuck with it!

 ** **Names:****

Asante – Thank You/Thankful (This character first appeared in Chapter 7)


End file.
